


Snippets

by Hello21



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1616024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello21/pseuds/Hello21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here are three snippets or pieces of my upcoming Eros/Psyche story, which currently has no title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snippets

_Agapheros.  
Love._

Chaos came first, but was shortly followed by love and with love, chaos was born.

Cronus, the youngest son of Gaia and Ouranos. The one who was leading a war against Ouranus, the heavens themselves. The one who led his siblings out of their imprisonment. The only one brave enough to take the sickle his mother created.

At the moment though he did not feel brave. Cronus stared at the primordial entity, his hand slick with sweat. Agapheros towered over him, making the mountains themselves seem insignificant in comparison.

It turned its head to look down at Cronus. The two pairs of wings it had spread behind, the wind almost knocked Cronus to the ground. It continued to stare at him, not even bothering to move. Cronus swallowed and tightened his grip on his weapon. None of the creature’s hands had any weapons, but each of them were thrice the size of him. The creature could easily flick him away like an annoying pest. Cronus was insignificant to Agapheros.

The Moirai had foresaw the future, that he Cronus would be the one to defeat Ouranos. They warned him though, that love would destroy him. Love would avenge his father and do onto him as he planned to do to Ouranos.

Cronus decided then and there, he would kill Agapheros. The second being to ever come into existence. The being who was only second to Chaos and the being who gave Chaos a way to create his children; Erebus, Nyx, Gaia, and Tartarus. Agapheros was the god of love and procreation, the being that was love itself. The creature that allowed chaos to reign over the whole cosmos. The creator of life, the giver of chaos. Love brought chaos and pain, love brought victory and happiness. Love was everything.

Cronus felt sick. He stared up at the creature and step forward. If he could not kill Agapheros than there was no reason to continue the war against his father. His siblings would be in danger, his mother would suffer, and the world would perish under Ouranos’ rule. Cronus thought of Rhea as he ran toward the creature.

* * *

 

_Dead. She was dead. Gone. Rotting below the ground._

_Dead….Dead…Dead…..Dead…._

_Gone._

The winds spoke of her jumping off the cliff and touching the ground before they could reach her. They spoke of her fear and her sadness. She was scared of what would become of her when her lord husband returned. Scared of the consequences of her act of betrayal, for acting against an immortal for the second time. They spoke of her sadness. Her guilt eating at her. Her heart broken at the thought of never being with him again.

It was too much for one mortal soul to bare. Too much.

They were lying. Psyche had to be here, Psyche was too lovely, too bright to be gone. Eros searched his home, calling out her name. She had to be here. She had to have told the winds to lie to him. Only someone as beautiful as her could have convince them to tell him that she was dead.

He flew faster, desperately searching all the rooms. She had to be here. Smiling and humming softly as she collected flowers from the gardens. In a moment, he was in her favorite garden. The flowers were still in bloom, an enchantment to protect them from winter. They had grown wild, as though they had not been kept for quite some time.

A glimmer of color caught the corner of his eye and for a second his heart soar as he turned around to see his beloved Psyche. The butterflies flew from one flower to the next, unaware of the pain they had caused.

A cry broke from him as he fell to the ground. He cried, tears burning down his cheeks. Dead. He felt like a child, back when every step of his was right behind his mother. Only she could console his tears when he was young, but now nothing could.

He slowly got up and looked around the garden. He could almost see her there. Dark olive skin glowing in the sun. Curious eyes trying to find him and dark curly hair blowing in the wind. He could hear her laugh and if he tried hard enough he could see her smile. A real smile, not the ones that she gave him. Those were not born of joy, but were only meant to appease him. This one though, this one was filled with love and adoration. She was looking directly at him and her smile grew wider. She turned her head at him, amused by his stillness, and held her hand out for him.

“Eros.” She never before said his name, never even knew that he was her husband. She most have hated him, hated the son of the goddess who ruined her life. Her eyes however showed none of that, only love. Only for him. “Eros, my love, come join me.”

Eros walked toward her, he would follow Psyche anywhere. His foot stepped onto the open air and his wings caught him before he fell. He opened eyes and stared off the edge of the cliff. He swallowed the bile rising in his throat.

_Come join me._

* * *

 

Psyche stared at her face, all of her scars were gone. Even the scar on her collar, where the priestess had cut her throat, was gone.

Even her skin was different. Still the light brown she had her whole life, but glowing with an ethereal light. Bright and colorful markings were moving across her body and even her face. They reflected the light and glimmered different colors every time she moved. It was distorting. Her wings fluttered behind her, they were even more distorting to Psyche. Absolute proof of what she was now, a goddess. An immortal being; powerful, beautiful, and deathless.

Psyche touched the side of her face that was once hideously scarred. It was silly to miss those scars. The scars she gained after she jumped off the cliff. They were ugly from the inside and out. She shouldn’t miss them, she had them for such a short amount a time. Even shorter now, now that her life was endless. Her wings stretched behind her at the thought. In truth she couldn’t even remember how the scars looked, she had only seen them a few times.

Psyche instead focused on the right side of her neck down to her collar bone. The scar she had since she was seventeen years old. The scar that started it all. Psyche wasn’t sure if anger or happiness filled inside her at the thought. It was gone, replaced with scattered markings. She touched the skin where the scar once was, like she used to it. If she concentrated, she could almost feel the mended skin. She could even almost see the lighter colored skin, the scar slightly puffing out. The markings pulsed beneath her fingers and she quickly removed them.

Psyche’s throat tightened and she looked around for something to wash away her fears. Ambrosia was thick and sweet, and would only serve as a reminder of what she was now. She grabbed a goblet filled with wine, only to cough it up as soon as it pass her lips. Sweet and strong. The wine Dionysus served the gods was stronger than any wine she ever had as a mortal, even as Eros’s wife.

She looked around for anything to wash the taste in her mouth away. Anything that wasn’t sweet. Anything that didn’t remind her of what she was now.

 


End file.
